


One Chicago Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [12]
Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Toss You - Will Halstead

Will’s POV

I grin widely at my girlfriend, watching as she rambles on about the new female doctor in doctor who.

“Speak english, please.” I hear someone mutter, from next to me. I look to see it was Adam, one of the member’s of the Intelligence Unit.

I glare at him slightly, “She is speaking english, you just aren’t smart enough to understand anything that comes out of her mouth.”

Adam stares at me, shocked.

I feel someone pull slightly at my sleeve from the other side. My glare immediately disappears when I see it’s Y/N. “Hey babe.” I greet, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She blushes, “Hey. Jay and Antonio are going to use me for something, I don’t know what exactly but, don’t get to alarmed if you see them tossing me back and forth.” Giving me a quick peck on the lips, she disappears before, my brain can fully comprehend what she said.

“Okay, that’s cool. Wait? Tossing you?” I stand up quickly. Hurrying to find my brother and his friend before anyone needs medical attention.


	2. Cafe - Connor Rhodes

Your POV

“Can I buy you a drink?” I look to see a familiar face.

“I don’t know, Connor. Can you?” I tease.

He takes the seat next to me, telling the bartender what he wants. “Well, I will gladly pay for your drinks tonight.”

“You said a drink. Now, you’re talking multiple. Are you trying to get me drunk?”

He groans, “I would but, we both work in the morning.”

“Speaking of work. Guess who has been showing up to the cafe?” I say, not pleased with him.

Connor clears his throat, taking a sip of his drink. “Who?”

“Firehouse 51, Peter Stone’s team, Voight’s intelligence squad, and your doctor friends.” 

He winces, “You must be making a lot of money.”

“I am but, that’s not the problem. The problem is I’m seeing them all almost every day. Because you told them about the cafe.” I glare at Connor.

“If it makes you feel better, Peter has been asking about you.”


	3. Tech Board - Greg 'Mouse' Gerwitz

Your POV

I look sadly as Mouse covers the tech board. He stands beside me, arms brushing.

“Want to help me steal it.” I ask, voice low.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye. “Depends what car did you bring?”

“SUV.”

Mouse looks around, seeing no one up here but us. “Done. We just have to wheel it downstairs which is easy.”

I stop him when he goes to step forward. “Wait. Didn’t the department pay for this. If we don’t return it, they will notice.”

Mouse shakes his head, “Voight may or may not have given me a budget for new tech equipment. And I may or may not have spent over half of it on the board.”


	4. Tray - Antonio Dawson

Y/N stares at Antonio in shock, “are you trying to get yourself killed?” She snaps after breaking out of her shock.

Antonio groans, “it wasn’t the plan.”

“You’re not allowed to talk.” Y/N snaps, “you just got off desk duty five months ago.”

He coughs, “I know, I know. Can you yell at me later and just take the bullet out.”

Y/N presses her lips together, already pulling it out. “Done.” She says as the bullet lands in the tray.


	5. Coffee - Ethan Choi

Your POV

I hand Dr. Rhodes a coffee. “Looks like I’ll be working with you all day, Dr. Rhodes.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Really? And please drop the Dr. Rhodes. Just call me Connor.”

“Goodwin asked me to work closely with you today. Wants to make sure my relationship with Dr. Choi won’t affect my decisions.” I tell him, rolling my eyes.

Connor shrugs, “Fine by me. Haven’t nearly spent enough time with you. Hey, this won’t cause any problems, right?”

“It shouldn’t.”

***

“Hey. You want to get some lunch with me?” Ethan asks, giving my hand a quick squeeze.

I give him a half-smile, “I’m sorry. Connor and me got me a patient. We need to figure out what’s going on with her.”

“Right. Connor.”

***

“Dr. Y/L/N, can I borrow you for a second?” Ethan asks, sounding cold.

I nod, confused. I wave a goodbye to Connor. I follow Ethan to a hallway no one is in. “What’s up?”

Instead of answering, he leans forward. One of his hands on the back of my neck, the other on my hip. Guiding me closer to him. His lips captured mine. His hand moving from my neck to my hair, tangling his fingers in it.

My hands go to his waist, pulling myself flush against him. He pulls away, resting his forehead on mine. Both of us trying to catch our breath.

“What was that for?” I ask, my breathing finally steady.

He pecks my lips, “I missed you.”


End file.
